


Blast from the Past

by AarinsRitsuka



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Childhood interactions based on own headcanons for characters, Fluff, i don't know what else to put, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AarinsRitsuka/pseuds/AarinsRitsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my Rhys rp blog I got some inbox prompts to show a memory from my characters past. They turned out longer then expected so I thought I'd share.</p><p>What is written in these are based on my own headcanons and may be different then what you would imagine. But I hope you enjoy these little drabbles anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Momma can I open my eyes now?” the child asked in a curious tone of voice as he sat there at the table with his eyes closed just like his mother had asked. He was going to be good and wasn’t going to peek at all. He wouldn’t do that, he wanted to get his surprise after all!

“Just a little bit longer. Your father will be right back. He has your surprise. But keep those eyes closed, mister man, or you’re not going to get it” his mother replied but in a sweet tone. He knew she was just being playful and even if he where to peek she would still give him his surprise none the less. But this made it more fun and exciting.

The child giggled in his seat with a big smile on his face before he heard the sound of his father’s voice in the room.

“Alright whose ready to get their big surprise?!”

Immediately the boy raised his single arm up and waved it happily.

“Me! Me! I am!”

The excitement from his answer made both parents laugh. The child could hear something heavy be put down and removed. Oh he could hardly stand the excitement any longer.

“Momma now?”

“Yes, Rhys, you may open your eyes now” the woman replied with a light laugh at her son’s impatience.

Grinning the child opened his eyes and let his earthy gaze travel to the long box on the table. Using his left hand to steady himself Rhys leaned over to see what was inside of it. He gasped, having a moment of silence, before just about bursting into tears of happiness.

Inside the box was a simple arm prosthetic that could be easily put on and taken off if the child so chose to.

Getting off the chair Rhys scrambled around to give both his parents hugs with how happy he was. He couldn’t stop his crying. He was getting another arm.

Rhys’s father laughed to lift him up into a one armed hold as he pulled the box close to lift the arm up.

“Now we where going to wait for your birthday to give you this but we both decided that you should get it now. An early birthday present” he explained patting the top of his sons head.

His mother stepped forward next.

“Now, Rhys, this isn’t the kind of arm that will allow you to move it free just so you understand. It’s one you can take on and off. But what you can do is move and lock the joints if you’d like so that you’re able to hold and lift things with more assistance. You understand that?”

Rhys nodded his head enthusiastically as he reached out to touch the smooth material with a grin.

“I love it! Thank you so much!”


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys hummed to himself as he sat on top of one of the jungle gyms outside. It was recess for them and often he just liked to sit and watch some days. Earthy colored eyes looked across the playground in mild interest until he spotted something just across the way. A small group of the older boys where picking on another. Normally he would tell a teacher but he couldn’t see one anywhere. And he didn’t recognize the kid either. He must be new. 

Now he just wasn’t going to sit by and let those jerks pick on some new kid. His parents raised him better then that. Frowning he climbed down from his spot before walking over to the group of bullying boys. Walking up he shoved at one of them. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

The boys turned to look at him. Smiles came over their faces as synchronized ‘Oooo’ came from them next. The boy he just pushed turned to face him now giving him a harsh shove next causing him to fall to the ground. Rhys gave an ‘Oof’ when he hit the ground. The brunet glared before looking at the shorter boy who was on the ground with him.

Looking him over he made eye contact with light blue eyes looking at him in a curious manner. Almost as if asking why he was helping him. Rhys gave a smile before noticing the pair of glasses on the ground. Picking them up he was about ready to give them back until he was tugged up by another from the group. Rhys shoved them into his pocket for now.

“Oh look at you. Trying to be a hero are you?” the boy he initially shoved asked him.

“Well I wouldn’t call myself a hero. I just wouldn’t want to see the new kid picked on by a group of boy that clearly are a bunch of the ugliest boys I’ve ever seen. Is that a big zit on the end of your nose?” he grinned.

This elicited a giggle from the new kid but earned a very angry look from the boys he just insulted. Before he knew it he felt a fist connect with his cheek. The punch jostled Rhys out of the hold that was on him. Lifting his hand up he whined only to send another glare before kicking the boy that hit him in the shin before moving to tackle the one who had hit him.

Shouting from the rest of the group could be heard before the acted. Rhys could feel the back of his shirt begin to be tugged only to be abruptly be let go. Turning his head in confusion he saw that the shorter boy he was trying to help had gotten up and actually latched himself to the one who tried to grab him and taken him down to the ground. Rhys grinned and cheered him on only to wince when the boy got a fist to his eye.

This act had distracted him from the boy beneath him. He didn’t see that he was getting a second wind. Turning his head back Rhys caught a glimpse of an arm swinging back and a fist coming towards his face. Brown eyes widened as that fist connect with his nose, he could feel a small crack at that as he fell back.

Hitting the ground again the last thing Rhys could remember was hearing a whistle.

__________________

Sitting in the nurse’s office Rhys held the tissue to his nose as he looked over at the kid next to him who was holding an ice pack to his eye. Shuffling a little he reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of glasses. One of the lenses where broken and he felt bad about it as he handed them over to the boy.

“Sorry, one of them got busted because of those bullies…” he murmured in apology.

The shorter boy looked over at him with a smile as he took them back. He murmured a small thanks as he adjusted the ice pack on his eye.

“My name is Rhys by the way. What’s yours?”

“Vaughn. It’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
